Alien Sightings of China
This is a list of alleged sightings of Aliens or UFOs in China. Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from intelligent life to simple bacteria; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. Over the past 10 years there have been 5,000 reports of UFOs in China. 1994 The Meng Zhaoguo Incident refers to a supposed close encounter experienced by a man of the same name, which purportedly took place in Red Flag Forest in Heilongjiang. In 1994, Meng Zhaoguo reported that he and a relative had followed what he thought was a weather balloon after they saw a white, shining object descend into Red Flag Forest. His story was examined by the UFO Enthusiasts Club at Wuhan University throughout 1997. They concluded that while the initial contact may have occurred, the subsequent reported events were almost certainly untrue. However, the state-sponsored UFO Research Society concluded that his claims were true. 1998 The Qing Xian Flying Jellyfish (Chinese: 青县飞行水母) is an Atmospheric Jellyfish, a type of UFO, sighted by a Chinese Air Force pilot and 140 ground officials on Monday, October 19, 1998 in Qingxian, China. The sighting prompted speculations on what the creature really was. On Monday, October 19, 1998, four military radar stations in Hebei province, China, reported the presence of an unidentified blip hovering above a military flight training school in Changzhou. Once authorities determined that the intruder was not a military or civilian flight, Colonel Li, the base commander, ordered a Jianjiao 6 jet fighter to take off and intercept the UFO. At least 140 people on the ground saw the object... They described an object with a mushroom or jellyfish-like dome with a bottom covered with bright, dangling lights. A base commander surnamed Li reported to his superiors, who ordered a Jianjiao-6 armed interceptor airborne to pursue the object once checks showed no other civilian or military aircraft in the area... When they got within 4,000 meters (13,200 feet) of the UFO over Qing county, it abruptly shot upward, easily evading subsequent attempts to get closer. 2010 July 7: An Unidentified Flying Object was spotted above Hangzhou Xiaoshan International Airport near Hangzhou, China. The airport was closed down due to the sighting. 2015 Thousands of people from two separate locations on during October 15 in China reportedly saw a huge "alien floating city" in the skies. Some of the onlookers reportedly took videos of the "floating city" appearing among the clouds and posted them on YouTube. According to a report by Express, Chinese television stations claimed that thousands of people from two regions of China reportedly saw a huge city in the skies on separate occasions. It was first spotted at Foshan in Guangdong province of China before appearing in the skies over Jiangxi province, China. "The footage which was recorded by a local resident appears to show a huge city floating in the clouds," reads the description of the video. "The apparition, which was witnessed by hundreds of shocked local residents, only lasted a few minutes before completely disappearing." However, experts think that the phenomena could be a mirage. Jill Coleman, an atmospheric scientist at Ball State University in Muncie, Indiana, thinks that it is a fata morgana. "But, if it is real, it's called a superior mirage, which just means it's an upward projecting mirage," Jill Coleman told National Geographic. She went on to say that temperature inversions seemed to be going on in Jiangxi and Foshan regions when the video was taken and that the video appeared to be real as "some of the buildings in the city below the clouds look similar to what shows up in the sky". On the other hand, Peggy LeMone, an atmospheric scientist at the University Corporation for Atmospheric Research in Boulder, told the same website that "It (scene) looks almost too good." Category:Asian cryptids Category:China Category:Aliens Category:Sightings